


Я вернулся

by faikit



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки вспоминает</p><p>Для прекрасной qazanostra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я вернулся

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qazanostra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/gifts).



Память часто подводит Баки. Порой он замирает прямо посреди какого-то действия, уставясь взглядом в пустоту и силясь что-то вспомнить. Тогда Стив окликает его. Баки не всегда слышит с первого раза. А когда рассеянно оборачивается, в глазах такая тоска, что Стиву хочется закрыть его от всего мира щитом. Или просто руками.  
Это не жалость - скорее сострадание, но демонстрировать подобное Баки не стоит. Потому в такие минуты Стив просто хлопает Баки по плечу и отвлекает каким-нибудь заманчивым предложением - сыграть в шашки или посмотреть очередной фильм, например. Если это случается в его отсутствие, по возвращении Стив находит Баки сидящим над листом бумаги с карандашом в руках и - в полнейшем ступоре. Это всегда проблема. Оторвать его от попытки воспроизвести на бумаге то, о чем он забыл, почти невозможно. Тогда Стив кладет кладет свою ладонь поверх сжимающей карандаш и неторопливо, с легким нажимом выводит - «Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, Бруклин». Раз, другой, третий, десятый… Пока Баки не перехватывает инициативу. И сперва неуверенно, а затем все ровнее ложатся в строки слова «Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, Бруклин. Я вернулся».


End file.
